


Rubber Duckie, You're The One

by Shoshanna Gold (shoshannagold)



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoshannagold/pseuds/Shoshanna%20Gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bathtime in the Colbert/Person household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubber Duckie, You're The One

**Author's Note:**

> PJ Ransone did a gorgeous photo shoot for The Row in the spring of 2010, and there was this fantastic shot of him with bare feet. Pinn told me about the shoot, and in thanks I wrote her a bit of toe!porn. As you do.

"Ray, don't you think you should get out of the bathtub?"

"Fuck, no," said Ray, lying back against the bath pillow, eyes closed. "I got another full tank of hot water to go through yet, and you can only blame yourself, Brad, for using your trust fund to install the best bathtub known to man in here. Dude, Paris Hilton doesn't have it so good."

He lifted one foot out of the water and used it to turn on the hot water tap, a full body shiver overtaking him as steam rose out of the tub again. The jacuzzi jets purred as though they were tuned into Ray's bliss, and who the fuck knew, they very well could be. Ray was very emotive, and Brad was sure as hell tuned into it. That's why he wanted Ray out of the fucking tub.

"You're shrivelling up like a prune. Another half-hour and you're going to look like an 80 year old geezer and I'm not sucking your shrunken grandpa balls."

Ray just grinned. "So suck something else. Fuck, man, I'm _clean_ for the first time in six months. There's no way there's even a single grain of holy sand left embedded in a single pore, after that shower and two hours in this tub. My body is your buffet, Colbert."

"Point, Ray." Brad sat down on the edge of the tub and lifted Ray's foot from the tap. No bubbles, thank Christ - the jacuzzi just made them a bad idea. Ray's foot was pale, the skin completely shrivelled up, but looking at it there was no way to tell it had been encased in combat boots for weeks at a time. He tugged a little, bringing Ray's foot in closer - it might drag Ray underwater, but he could make it there for a good five minutes before they had problems - and bent down, taking Ray's big toe in his mouth, sucking gently before circling it with his tongue. Fuck, it even _tasted_ clean, and suddenly Brad ached to taste the rest of him, to have his mouth on every part of Ray in a way he hadn't in six goddamn months. He opened his mouth a little wider, and sucked in the toe beside the big one, biting just a little at the base.

"Fuck, Brad." Ray arched up, sending sprays of water everywhere. "Oh my fucking God, don't stop."

Brad grinned and let go of the foot. He reached into the tub and pulled the plug. "Three minutes, my bed. Double-time it, Ray, and I'll do both feet."


End file.
